1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, including information processing apparatus (e.g. personal computer) and a peripheral apparatus, for executing computer programs, and more particularly to an information processing system having a security system which judges whether peripheral apparatus and a recording medium where a program is recorded are authorized.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a conventional video game machine using a television as a display, the same security data is stored in a cartridge where a game program is recorded and in a video game machine main unit, and the video game machine main unit operates only when the security data coincide so as to prevent use of a cartridge where an unauthorized game program is recorded.
However, in the case of an information processing system, including a personal computer and a peripheral apparatus, for executing a game by the personal computer reading the program recorded in a recording medium, such as a CD-ROM, effectively preventing execution of a game stored in an unauthorized CD-ROM is not always easy since overwriting security data is easy.
Also the conventional security system for a recording medium, such as a CD-ROM, where a program is stored, executes the security check in the initial stage of executing a program after setting the recording medium to the personal computer. Therefore, if the initial security check is avoided by overwriting the security data, then the game can be freely executed.